


Hold me?

by WatchforWitches



Series: Whumptober 2019 [25]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Temporary Character Death, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatchforWitches/pseuds/WatchforWitches
Summary: Alec shakes his head, "Magnus stop, this sounds like you're saying goodbye, don't.""Can't an old warlock get sentimental?" He asks, "I love you."
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2019 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1502669
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Hold me?

**Author's Note:**

> And thus concludes Whumptober 2019! I missed a couple of prompts, you can see my last post in this series for more details! I have a longer structed idea I'm in the early parts of writing so I hope so get the ball rolling on that essentially.   
Thank you for all the kudos and comments, the feedback is what kept me excited and what kept me going. I appreciate you all so much, much love <33

"Can you hold me?" The question should be sweet, and soft, something muttered under soft bedsheets or sprawled on couch cushions. 

Not in the middle of the battlefield. Not with Magnus bleeding out. Alec complies anyways, careful to shift in small steps, holding Magnus' head in his lap. "Just keep your eyes open for me? Okay?" 

Magnus swallows visibly and nods, eyes drifting close anyways. "Mmkay," he promises, "They're open." 

"They're not," Alec says it through sobs, "Magnus please don't leave me." 

He opens his eyes then, golden cat eyes meet watery hazel, he smiles and its the sadest thing Alec's seen. "I'll never leave you," he whispers the promise, "Never. Not even when I die-"

"You're not going to die!" Alec interrupts, "You're not supposed to ever die. It's supposed to be me, you fought in this for me."

Magnus shakily reaches up a hand, grasping Alec's own weakly. "Hey," his voice is growing more and more silent, Alec has to strain to hear him now above the commotion of the dying battle around them. "It's okay. It's okay."

"It's not," Alec sobs, "Please Magnus. Stay with me, please." 

The warlock doesn't respond to this immediately. His breathing is getting shallow, his teeth are red with blood. His eyes are closed, but when he opens them, they are cloudy and look so unlike Magnus that Alec nearly flinches. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me," he tells him almost conversationally, "You're my soulmate. I stumbled around waiting for you for 800 years, and then I found you. I love you so much." 

Alec shakes his head, "Magnus stop, this sounds like you're saying goodbye, don't." 

"Can't an old warlock get sentimental?" He asks, "I love you." 

"I love you too," Alec tells him, reaching down to kiss him softly. Its a mess, Alec has tears all down his cheeks, Magnus is covered in blood, and its upside down, but Alec doesn't care. He pulls away and his mouth tastes like iron, like blood. He knows what Magnus' blood tastes like now, and he'll never be able to forget it. 

He feels a vice grip on his hand, the one Magnus is still holding, and looks at his face. His husband is smiling, looking up into the sky, and he takes one final shaky breath before he stills completely in Alec's arms. 

"No," Alec sobs, voice wrecked, "No no no no no, Magnus please no." He shakes his husbands hand, wills energy into him like he normally would be able to, fights against the reality. 

He pulls Magnus up in his arms and buries his face in his neck, sobbing loudly and rocking them back and forth in an awful embrace. 

When Alec wakes up, sweat in covering his entire body, and there are tears falling from his eyes. He wakes up so fast he gets dizzy, and has to blink several times to adjust to the darkness of the room around him. "Alexander?" He hears his husbands sweet concerned voice, his voice back to normal. 

He doesn't even say anything, just turns and throws himself- as much as he can in his position- into Magnus' arms. "Woah," Magnus takes a moment before recovering and holding Alec close, running his hands through his hair. "Are you okay?"

Alec hiccups through tears of relief and shakes his head roughly against his husbands shoulder. "You died," he sobs out simply, "You died in my arms and I couldn't do anything to save you." 

"Shhh," Magnus rubs his back soothingly, "It's okay Alexander. I'm alright. Don't cry love it's okay. You're okay." 

"Please don't leave me like that," Alec begs, moving back to hold Magnus' biceps, to look into his eyes. 

"I will do everything I can do not to," Magnus tells him, knowing he can't promise any absolutes on something like that, not even when Alec is scared and half awake. "Come on lay back down, it's still late." 

Alec nods, "Will you hold me?" 

"You don't have to ask," he tells him softly, opening his arms and letting Alec settle. 

Alec doesn't fall back asleep, not immediately. He stays awake and feels Magnus' heartbeat in his back, knowing that for now at least, they were both alive and well. Eventually he falls asleep in Magnus' warm embrace, never more happy that his nightmare was just that and nothing more.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are all welcome and greatly appreciated! <33


End file.
